Homework Mischief
by HentiLover69
Summary: Allen's homework was long overdue and Kanda decided to 'help' her. Genderbend!Allen


**IMPORTANT: This story is really kinky and is not for those who want to read a slow one. Constructive criticism is welcome. This also a Genderbend so you have been warned.**

 **Everyone is a bit OOC.**

 **The characters belong the Katsura Hoshino (the creator of -man) but I own the plot and storyline for this fan fiction. Enjoy~**

Allen and Kanda were walking back from school and in Kanda's eyes Allen never looked better than when she wearing her uniform with her hair out and smiling without a care in the world. They were going back to Allen's house because she needed a little bit of help with her homework that was slightly overdue and she didn't do it there would be 'consequences' from the teacher. Kanda was smart and so was Allen but Allen was really great when it came to procrastinating. Allen unlocked the door to her house and they both went inside, Kanda got two glasses of water and Allen went to unpack her bag and get her incomplete homework out. Nobody else was home and it was the perfect environment to get some long overdue homework done.

Kanda laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling while Allen began doing her homework. "That's helping a lot you know Kanda," Allen said sarcastically. She wasn't in the mood for Kanda's bullshit and really needed some help with the next question. "Get up please I have no idea what the fuck this wants me to do," Allen said with a slight touch of sadness in her voice. Kanda got up put his arms around Allen's and tried his best to explain the question. After explaining the question Kanda laid down on the bed again to relax and of course stare aimlessly at the ceiling. "Help, please

" Allen beckoned to Kanda who had almost fallen asleep in the two minutes of silence. Kanda once again stood up to explain the question but this time sat down on the bed and stared at Allen instead of the ceiling. Allen had her chair angled in comparison to the desk because she just liked to write that way and it also gave Kanda more to look at than just her back. Allen was slouched over but still looked absolutely stunning especially with her somewhat short skirt on, there really was nothing better than this.

15 minutes had passed since Allen had asked for help and it appeared that she understood what she needed to do in order to complete the work but in this 15 minutes Kanda had simply being staring at the beautiful Allen as she wrote the answers to the questions. He was growing hornier by the minute and random boners would come and go. All of a sudden Allen stood up as she wasn't sitting in the most comfortable position for the past 20 minutes. This prompted Kanda to snap back to reality after day-dreaming about Allen for the past while. Allen stretched her back showing off every part of her perfect body with Kanda sitting behind her amazed at what he was witnessing. Allen didn't really feel like sitting down so she stood up and bent over with her elbows on the desk to complete some more of her work. "Whatcha doing Kanda," she asked playfully as she had now noticed that Kanda was just sort of staring at her but she didn't mind.

"Just thinking about some random stuff don't worry" Kanda responded trying to cover up the fact that he was in fact still staring at Allen. This made Allen smile for some reason but Kanda still couldn't take his eyes away from Allen. "How many more do you have Allen?" Asked Kanda as he was actually getting tired of admiring Allen.

"Around 20 I think" Allen said in a rather confused tone. Kanda stood up to take a look at what Allen still needed to do and calculated that this was probably going to take a shit ton of time. He leant down next to Allen so that their heads were at the same height, Allen looked to her right to meet Kanda's gaze and as their eyes locked Kanda gave Allen a quick kiss and said "do five more questions and I'll give you a special prize".

"Oo-kay" Allen responds hesitantly as Kanda had given her a special prize in the past and it wasn't particularly great, it was merely a picture of a dead magikarp. Kanda began to play with Allen's hair as she completed the next few questions then as she approached the fifth question his hand moved away from Allen's head past her breasts to her thighs and stayed there for a while. Allen didn't mind as it was better than doing some random questions with someone staring at her as she did them. Allen completed question thirty-seven and was somewhat excited to see what her special prize was going to be.

"What now Kanda?" Allen asked in anticipation for her special prize.

"Just keep going and you'll find out soon enough," Kanda said as he was thinking about exactly how he was going to present Allen's special prize. Kanda's hands began to creep up from Allen's thighs, making sure to brush up against it as they traveled. Allen twitched her leg as Kanda's hand moved around and lifted her skirt up a bit. Kanda immediately noticed that Allen wasn't wearing underwear which was sort of unusual but certainly arousing. Kanda began rubbing Allen's butt cheeks which she seemed to enjoy and it was almost surprising that she hadn't questioned anything that Kanda had done so far and was just going along with it. Kanda moved his hand off of Allen's butt and used his hands to move her legs away from each other and expose her vagina. Kanda took one hand out of Allen's skirt and placed it on her back and then bent over a little to get a better angle of penetration. Kanda's other hand slowly started to rub Allen's vagina making Allen drop her pen in pleasure.

"Nyaaaaaaaa~" Allen moaned as Kanda began to rub slightly harder and faster.

"Go ii-n~" Allen begged with a noticeable shakiness in her voice.

"What's the answer to thirty-eight," Kanda asked with a smirk on his face

"Pretty sure it's x equals to five point sii- nyaaa~" Allen answered as Kanda put one finger inside of her vagina. Kanda moved his finger in and out of Allen's vagina making her moan occasionally and making her leg shake as well.

"Next one?" Kanda asked this time with an even larger smirk on his face commonly known as a grin, kinda creepy but whatever. Allen gave the correct answer once again and for her efforts received a second finger to accompany the first that had been inside her previously. "Next?" Kanda asked once more. Allen wanted to get the answer but was finding it very hard to focus as Kanda's finger were distracting her. After a minute or so of thinking and enjoying being fingered Allen gave the next answer. Once again she was correct and was rewarded for her efforts. "I think you know the drill now" Kanda stated as he continued to finger Allen with three fingers.

"P-l-e-a-s-e p-p-u-t more in" Allen attempted to say through her pleasure.

"Next one's worth double marks" Kanda reluctantly said this time slowing his fingers down to allow Allen some time to think. Allen was desperate for more but couldn't for the life of her figure out the answer effectively giving up,

"I can't do it Kanda" Allen said admitting defeat. Kanda took every finger out making Allen moan in the process. Kanda walked over to the bed and picked up the cat tail that Allen kept for when she was lonely.

"Maybe this will help you think," Kanda said as he turned the cat tail on so it vibrated and then lubed it up so that it wouldn't hurt too much as it went inside Allen's ass. Allen screamed in pleasure as Kanda inserted the cat tail into her and continued to moan as it was on the highest vibration setting.

"J-Kanda~ help me~" she moaned. She had no idea about how to even start the question. Kanda smirked.

"If you help me, I'll help you," he said as he motioned towards his erection. Allen turned around to face Kanda and began to slowly take his pants off whilst simultaneously enjoying the vibration of the cat tail. Allen pulled Kanda's pants down with ease to reveal the massive erection the Kanda had been hiding this entire time. Kanda's dick was tiny but it also wasn't huge, in fact it was the perfect size for Allen's mouth. Allen got down on her knees and came face to face with Kanda's dick, it was well shaped, a moderate size and it didn't even smell that bad. She moved her head forwards so that her lips were touching the tip of the penis. Kanda moved towards Allen a bit so that His dick entered her mouth, Kanda groaning as this occurred. Allen moved further down Kanda's penis and Kanda's penis moved further into Allen's mouth. "Aaaaahh~ that feels so good" Kanda moaned as Allen begun to move her head pleasuring Kanda.

Allen appeared to be enjoying herself and let out a moan each time Kanda's penis hit the back of mouth. Back and forth her head moved with each movement becoming longer and more deliberate than the last. Allen's neck was starting to ache but she was determined to please her boyfriend as she really needed help with her homework but was also enjoying the fullest.

"AAaa~" Kanda cried as his penis erupted with cum inside Allen's mouth. She swallowed and enjoyed every last drop of his delicious love. Allen took her mouth away from Kanda's raging boner and laid down on the floor to take a bit of a rest after the ordeal. As Allen attempted to catch her breath her mind again focused on the vibrating cat tail in her ass that felt as good as ever. She let out a long and breathy moan of sexual pleasure but then soon realized that her homework was still incomplete. Kanda was once again just looking at Allen and admiring her as she got up and moaned once more from the pleasure of the cat tail. She kept the tail in her, even though it was incredibly distracting, because it felt amazing and at this point in time couldn't imagine life without her tail.

"You multiply the seven by X" Kanda explained as he was expected to do, after all Allen had helped him now this was his repayment. Allen's legs were shaking due to the vibrating tail and Kanda felt like it wasn't fair that she was only being pleasured in one hole. Kanda could only see the cat tail poking out from under Allen's skirt as she was bending over and so once again lifted up her skirt to expose the rest of her underside. Allen's butt was perfectly shaped and the vibrater made her cheeks move ever so slightly but Kanda had no intention of doing anything to Allen's ass, he was going to leave the cat tail to do it's thing and he was going to go for the crown jewel. Allen was getting back into the groove of doing her homework after sucking dick for a few minutes but was delighted when she felt something hard and wet touch her vagina. It was a bit of a shock but she enjoyed it and then she felt the hard wet object go inside to which she let out a huge sexual moan.

"YES put it in further Kanda" Allen screamed completely giving up on the homework in front of her giving all of her attention to Kanda's magnificent penis.

"Do the questions or it's coming out" Kanda said due to the fact that Allen had completely given up on the question and was just enjoying the D.

"Noooo~ just keep going who cares" Allen begged. She only had a couple more to go and they were pretty easy but she didn't want to think about them let alone do them.

"You asked for it, it coming out" Kanda said with sadness resonating in his voice. Allen could still feel the vibrating cat tail but it was nothing in comparison to having Kanda inside of her. She used all of her brainpower to figure out the answer to number forty-three.

"I think it's seven X but I'm not sure," Allen said hoping that there would be no negative consequences for answering a question wrong.

"Sorry but that's not the answer. No more tail now" Kanda said with even more sadness as if this was hurting him more than it was hurting Allen. Kanda pulled the tail out and for the first time in a while Allen's anus was exposed. It still looked amazing but the hole was certainly a lot bigger than ever before. Allen turned around to beg for Kanda to put the tail and his dick back inside her as that was the only thing in the world that she wanted at that moment.

"Please put them back in" Allen cried with legitimate sadness and lust in her voice and eyes. Kanda shook his head and pointed towards the paper. In a desperate attempt to not have to do any work in order to receive her reward Allen began to unbutton her school shirt exposing her breasts and all. This gave Kanda a massive erection, seeing Allen standing there wearing nothing but a skirt, to Kanda it was pure perfection. The only thing that could make this any better if if she was wearing a cat tail and being fucked by Kanda and his moderately sized penis. Kanda couldn't take it anymore, he wanted Allen to do her homework but he also wanted to do Allen.

Kanda grabbed Allen and threw her onto the bed (not like breaking every fucking bone in her body throwing but more of a playful lust filled throw) so that Allen's butt was facing up and was in the perfect position to insert a cat tail into. Kanda once again lifted up Allen's skirt so that He could now see every part of her body. He lubed up the cat tail and slowly inserted it into Allen's anus then turned it on with Allen moaning as he did so. Allen screamed into the bed as inserting the tail was slightly more painful this time even though her anus had been stretched prior.

"The answer is 6… 6 inches" Kanda says as Allen rolls over and spreads her legs, ready to receive once more. Kanda didn't enter slowly this time, he thrusted into Allen with all his force in one swift movement causing Allen to scream in pleasure. Kanda moved back and forth inside Allen's vagina with him picking up the pace each second.

"Harder, faster~" Allen begged even though Kanda was using all of his strength to please Allen and wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up. Somewhere somehow Kanda found a little bit of extra energy in his body and with the most powerful thrust he had even done gave Allen the most amazing body shaking orgasm that she had ever experienced. Kanda came at the same time and then collapsed beside the orgasmic Allen trying to recover his breath.

"Holy shit that was amazing" Kanda said with the last of the air left in his lungs. Allen reached her arm around Kanda and cuddled up beside him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before closing her eyes and nuzzling her head up against Kanda's neck. Allen meowed a bit like a cat, it was adorable and it reminded Kanda that he should probably take the vibrating cat tail out of Allen before she fell asleep and woke up the next morning with a bleeding ass. He reached his arm over to Allen's butt tugged on the tail a bit and was then stopped by Allen's hand.

"Leave it in, I like it and I love you" Allen said in a quiet and cute voice. Kanda kept his hand on Allen's butt and snuggled up even closer to her than before to rest and recover. Even though they were both extremely happy at this moment in time they both knew that Allen's homework was still not done and there was only one way to get her to do it.

Kanda gets up to check how many questions are left on the sheet. "This isn't done yet," Kanda says with a bit of a grin on his face. He knew he couldn't please Allen with his dick anymore otherwise it would literally fall off, but he had an idea. He told Allen to do some questions while he got some things he needed. He went to the kitchen and got a clean plastic bag and came back. He grabbed Allen's phone and unlocked it. He checked to make sure that Allen was still doing her homework and then downloaded I-vibrate.

"Allen, lift your butt but don't look back or else I won't help," said Kanda. He turned the app on and then put it in the bag. He brushed the phone up against her entrance then shoved the whole phone in in one go. Allen smiled and purred a little as the phone stimulated the inside of her vagina like nothing before. "If you get this one right then it stays in," said Kanda. Allen gave the correct answer for once and not only did the phone stay in like Kanda had promised but he grabbed on the part of the plastic bag poking out of Allen's vagina and moved the phone around pulling it out and pushing it back in. Allen couldn't focus with the combined feeling of the phone vibrating and being moved around as well as the vibrating cat tail that was still in her asshole. Allen tried to keep focus as well as she could in order to finish the questions but it wasn't easy.

"Nyaaaaaa~" Screamed Allen as Kanda pushed the phone deeper than ever before and rubbed Allen's pussy for good measure. Allen only had a couple of questions to go but she simply couldn't focus and was afraid that she might get the answer wrong. It was a full ten minutes before Allen managed to figure out the next answer and by this time Kanda's Dick was no longer sore and could once again be used to pleasure Allen.

"Twenty seve~n-n- Ahhhhhh~" Allen screamed as she didn't even get halfway through the answer before Kanda pulled the cat tail out of her ass and stuck his dick in there instead. Kanda could feel the vibrating phone on his dick through the vibrating walls of Allen's vagina and he had to admit it felt great. He push his penis inside Allen as she attempted the second last question. Allen worked surprisingly quickly on this one and when she gave the correct answer was rewarded with more movement of the phone inside her vagina.

"For this last one you will receive a special prize but if you don't get it right then I will stop everything" Kanda explained as he continued to fuck Allen in the ass whilst simultaneously moving the phone around her vagina. Allen was close to the answer and she was also close to another orgasm and so was Kanda. Allen gave one last answer… It was correct. Kanda gave one last trust both in her ass and her vagina giving Allen another beautiful orgasm. Allen shuddered in pleasure for a couple of seconds before Kanda made her bend down to be level with his moderately sized penis. She didn't know exactly what to do so she just grabbed onto his dick with both hands and began jerking him off. It only took about a minute before Kanda was on the verge of orgasm.

He could feel it building up inside of him but he didn't release it. He waited for the longest but most pleasurable few seconds of his life and then released. This was probably the best orgasm that Kanda had ever experienced and his juice came out in a great quantities and soaked Allen's pretty face. Allen wiped the cum off of her face and Kanda bent down so that he was eye to eye with Allen. She wiped her lips once more and then leaned forwards to touch Kanda's lips with her own. Kanda's tongue entered Allen's mouth and intertwined with her own, it was amazing. They released from the kiss and laid down on the ground. The homework was complete and both Kanda and Allen were sexually satisfied. This had been a fantastic afternoon. Kanda came one more time just for shits and gigs.


End file.
